Clozapine (8-chloro-11-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl-5H-dibenzo[b,e][1,4]diazepine) is a well-known compound having anti-psychotic activity. Details about this compound are disclosed in monograph 2448 of the 13th edition of the Merck Index, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by way of reference.
Currently there are no liquid formulations of clozapine commercially available and, as a result, hospital pharmacists are often required to compound liquid formulations using crushed clozapine tablets for patients who have difficulty in swallowing or who feign ingestion.
Clozapine is insoluble in water and therefore the logical option for preparing a liquid formulation is to form it into an aqueous suspension. However, when clozapine is simply added directly to water, the compound settles rapidly to form a dense cake at the base of the aqueous mixture. The caking cannot easily be redistributed and as such would potentially compromise the accuracy of drug dose delivered to a patient.
In order to overcome this, a standard formulation technique would be to use a suitable wetting agent, to promote flocculation. Flocculation is a process where suspended particles agglomerate, forming larger particles that settle loosely and can be readily re-dispersed with gentle shaking thus overcoming the caking problem.
Clozapine is generally regarded as a stable molecule. But, surprisingly, when clozapine is formed into an aqueous suspension with a wetting agent and other formulating agents as might be considered standard in the art, the suspended active was found to be readily susceptible to hydrolysis which was indicated by a marked pH change on extended storage. As a result, the accuracy of the drug dose delivered to the patient could again be compromised.
There would be a clear advantage to be able to provide a physicochemically stable suspension formulation of clozapine for oral administration which would retain its physico-chemical stability over a reasonable storage period. Such a product characteristic would be important to the production of a commercial liquid formulation.